


Bro Job

by GlitterCake20



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cute things, Fluff, Grinding, Liam helps out, M/M, Sex Pollen, Smut, That's it, Wolfsbane Poisoning, pink dildos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/pseuds/GlitterCake20
Summary: Theo gets shot with Wolfsbane and it has the opposite effect of what it's supposed to, but Liam is there to save the day!





	Bro Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VolsungartheMighty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolsungartheMighty/gifts).



> Happy Birthday!!!

“Theo!!!??” Liam ducked behind the wall, dropping in front of Theo.  The chimera was panting, holding his side, “Shit, you're shot! You're shot!” Liam pressed his hands to the wound to stop the blood, “You okay??”

 

“Ow… fuck it hurts!” Theo shouted screwing his eyes shut. It would heal, he knew that, but it fucking  _ burned. _ He lifted Liam's blood-soaked hand to see the damage and groaned at the sight. A bright green foam oozed from the wound. “Oh, for fuck sakes…”

“What?! What is it?! Oh god, are you going to die?? Theo… I…”

 

“No shithead. Relax, it's Wolfsbane… it's just that…” Theo dug around in the wound for the bullet and Liam grew pale looking at it, eyes fluttering, “Hey! Liam I swear to God if you faint and leave me here alone, I'll murder you when you wake up…. Ow fuck!!!!”

 

Liam gagged but straightened himself up, looking at Theo's pained face instead. He slid a hand into the chimera’s neck, black veins slithered up his arm. He took the pain allowing Theo to dig deeper and fish the bullet out.

 

Theo sighed with relief, tossing the metal shell aside. He slapped Liam's arms away from his neck, “Stop! It's too much!” He looked down to find the wound healing and then he glanced back up at the beta, “Thank you.”

 

Liam didn't say anything and neither of them looked away, their lips parted with a soft click and suddenly their hearts were wild in their chests.

 

Liam shook his head, “Don't you feel sick from the Wolfsbane?” he asked defusing the tense moment.

 

“Uh, no… it doesn't affect chimeras in the same way.”

 

Liam frowned, “How then?”

 

“Usually the opposite effect,” He groaned again as the last bit of skin stretched and knitted together, “like, the hunters use green as a muscle relaxer or a suppressor, so you can’t run from them.”

 

The frown between Liam's eyes deepened, “What does that mean? You're gonna be stiff?”

 

“Something like that yeah… listen, let's go, help me up.”

 

Liam drove them back to Theo’s apartment, he stayed with Theo to make sure he was fine, at least that's what he told himself.  Deaton had an antidote but was on a plane, and it would be another couple of hours before he could help. Liam noticed Theo taking strained steps when they entered the apartment and once inside he dropped onto the couch, crossing and uncrossing his legs, tugging on the neck of his shirt. He seemed obviously uncomfortable and distracted as hell.

 

"What is up with you??” Liam finally asked, brow furrowed at the squirming chimera.

 

"Nothing, I just need to... yeah..." Theo reached down adjusting his dick. A look of pleasure and relief spread across his face as he put a hand on himself.

 

"Theo!! What are you doing??" Liam shrieked, heart racing.

 

"Calm your heart Dunbar, it’s the poison, it's doing... stuff." Theo replied grinding his ass down into the seat.

 

"Oh my... Theo… Sit still... don't do  _ that _ " he motioned to Theo's body and the chimera Theo moaned, exhaling slowly as he tried keeping still, "It's hard."

 

"I can see that yes..." Liam’s eyes widened at the long hard outline in Theo's jeans.

 

"Liam, I need to take the pants off, it's killing me" Theo's cheeks flushed beyond red but he unbuckled his belt in a haste.

 

Liam watched as he kicked the jeans off into the corner, standing only in his .... underwear. 

 

"Ooh god... Theo, what are you wearing?" Liam looked away, trying to focus on whatever was outside the window, hands flailing for a place to rest. His own pants got uncomfortable at the sight.

 

"What? It's a jocks-"

 

"I KNOW WHAT IT IS!!" The beta yelled, voice too high, but he dared another look. “Jesus....”

 

"Look, Theo... just don't -" he was about to say  _ don't turn around _ , for both their sakes, but there the chimera did it anyway. "Oh.... there it is…. yeah. Wow."

 

"Liam what is your problem? Have you never seen a naked ass before?" Theo snapped walking to the kitchen, his ass jiggling as he went… smooth and godly.

 

Liam sat at the counter biting down so hard on his fist it hurt. Theo’s ass was  _ fantastic. _ A perfectly round peach, making Liam’s mouth water with the thought of biting into it...

 

"Listen, I'm just gonna take care of this okay?" Theo said pointing to his hard dick and headed for the bedroom, “Don’t freak out whil-”

 

"I can do it!!" Liam blurted out faster than his brain could realize what he said. What even?? He flushed bright red, but his eyes stayed fixed on Theo.

 

“You can what?" Theo asked, turning on his heel, hand cupping his dick.

 

Liam swallowed hard, pushing himself out of the stool, gathering all the courage inside him. "You need to get off don't you? So let me help." his fingers fumbled through his hair, setting in the back of his neck as he lifted his gaze to Theo, cheeks still red.

 

Theo gaped at him, "You want to get me off? Why?" He couldn't help the stupid skip of his heart and tried to make his words sound as nonchalant as he could.

 

"Because you need help," Liam stopped in front of him, gazing down at the jockstrap, tempted to pull the band and snap it back hard. He put his hands behind his back just in case. "It’s a supernatural problem right? I'm just offering to help, you don't have to take it."

 

"No!! I mean, I  _ do _ need help.... " Theo said wrapping a hand around Liam's wrist pulling him closer, bringing his lips to Liam's. He'd always wondered what Liam's hands would feel like on him, if he jerked hard or gently, if he did that twist thing Theo loved… okay so maybe the chimera had been crushing a little.

 

Liam pushed a finger in between their mouths, stopping the kiss in its tracks, "Uhm, no kissing on the mouth"

 

Theo snorted, “Why? You scared of coodies?”

 

“No…”   _ More like scared of feelings.  _ Liam thought, kisses led to feelings, and that's the last thing he needed to have for Theo, he'd rather have the dread doctors remove his heart with no anaesthetic… it’d be less painful than to allow himself to fall in love with Theo Raeken and get rejected. “It's just a rule I have.”

 

"Right. Where  _ do _ you kiss then?"

 

Liam rocked back on his heels, licking his lips as he contemplated his next bold moved. He dropped to his knees, hands sliding down Theo's thighs, "Here?" Liam asked, his face inches from Theo's cock, nose nudging against the wet spot that bled through the grey jockstrap. "There is good..." Theo nodded leaning his head back on the door frame, Liam hadn't touched him yet but he was so close already.

 

"So can I?"

 

"Yes?! Liam... fuck. Yes."

 

Liam pulled down on the band of the jockstrap allowing Theo's cock to spring free, leaving a wet trail of pre cum up Liam's cheek as the soaked head brushed against it.

 

“Jesus, you’re leaking… so much... holy… Is it that bad??” he stuck his tongue out to catch a bit of pre-cum. 

 

Theo hissed at the sight, "Yes it’s that bad so Liam please, don't tease right now, I am  _ so _ sensitive...the Wolfsbane…. I’m gonna…." he made a desperate sound from deep in his chest when Liam flattened his tongue and licked a wet stripe up Theo's length, “I'm not teasing…”

 

Theo tossed his head back, fisting a bunch of Liam's hair in his hand, "Liam please... please "

 

"Please what?" The beta hummed with his lips against the squirming chimeras dick, red and twitching, begging for release.

 

"Please...." he blushed a shade redder than his cock, "please suck it?" he bit down hard on his lip.

 

Liam's obliged hearing the words. He flicked his tongue over the slit a couple of times, and opened his mouth around the head, taking Theo in, his blue eyes locking on the green ones. 

 

Liam wasn't expecting the sudden bursts of hot liquid against the roof of his mouth or the delectable moans Theo made while he came.

 

"I’m sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry...." Theo apologized through pants and moans, pulling Liam’s hair as he bucked up into his mouth, fucking out his orgasm, not taking his eyes off Liam.

 

Liam's eyes were wide, somewhere between utter arousal and surprise, and his cock hard and uncomfortable in his jeans- but he held his mouth open for the chimera to finish.  Theo wasn't kidding when he said he was sensitive. Liam smiled, this was going to be a good day.

 

Liam pulled off and Theo slumped down against the wall, his heart racing and eyes refusing to meet Liam's. "Shut...... up...." he warned with closed eyes, he didn't have to look at Liam to know he had a smirk on his face. Truth was that Theo came from much more than just Wolfsbane induced madness- Liam looking at him like  _ that  _ with his dick half way in his mouth… The chimera wasn't sure  _ anyone _ could contain themselves at the sight.

 

"Oh.... I will shut up. I've got a feeling my mouth will be occupied for the rest of the day." Liam said and licked his lips clean.

 

* * *

 

"How much longer? ….. Uug okay fine" Theo tried to sound annoyed that Deaton wouldn't make it for another six hours but he was rather excited to spend the day with Liam given their new arrangement. He hung up and walked back the couch, still hard and the aching need rising in his groin again.

 

"Again?" Liam asked, sniffing the air around him, taking in fresh lust chemos, "It's been 7 minutes...literally” Liam wondered why he even counted and how creepy that must have sounded.  _ Dear diary, today at 2:17 pm I sucked Theo's cock. And now a mere 7 minutes later I have to suck it again. Really Liam? _

 

"Uh... yeah seems that way"

 

"I can smell it." the arousal hung heavy in the air, dizzying almost. Theo flopped down on the couch next to Liam, a bright smile plastered on his face, "What do you want?"

 

Theo seemed hesitant, blushing again. He wasn’t used to people so willingly helping him out, "You don't have to..." he mumbled, playing with the material of Liam’s pants next to his hand.

 

"I want to," Liam reassured, eyeing the growing bulge in the sweats Theo now had on, "so what do you want?"

 

Theo rubbed down the front of his pants, feeling the leakage already. The need tingled inside him, burning his body up from the inside. "I don't know how to.... can I show you? Can we try something?"

 

"Yeah, totally, what do you want me to do?"  Liam asked looking at the deep red of his cheeks. He placed a hand on Theo's thigh, his warm smile easing the uncertainty in the chimera's eyes. "Hey, you can relax.... about everything I'm here to help, okay? I  _ want _ to do this."

 

Theo nodded, his eyes tracing down Liam’s body, heart beating extra fast at the thought of seeing Liam naked. "Can you get on your knees? And uh, pull your pants down? Please?"

 

It took Liam by surprise, Theo was just getting right on with it. He didn’t mind, not in the least, it was just faster than he had anticipated. But then again, with unrelenting boners and the smell of cum clouding the air, what did he expect?

 

"Okay. On the knees. Yes." he mumbled as he scurried around, slipped his shorts down and pushed his ass out. He leaned his arms on the back of the couch, watching Theo over his shoulder. Jesus, he looked like a god, hot wasn't enough of a word.

 

Theo must have seen the nerves building in Liam's posture, "Relax Dunbar, I'm not going to fuck you… yet."

 

"Yet???"

 

"I mean if you want to? Later?"

 

Liam’s head imploded. Theo Raeken with the green eyes and the Adonis body with all his incredible smartness wanted to fuck  _ ‘I fell in a hole’ _ Liam?? "Uh yeah... I mean if it'll help, with the wolf Viagra poison and all?"

 

“It will help heaps I think. Theo’s voice changed to a raspier version of what it always was, the sound of it flying straight to Liam’s dick, “Is it okay if I touch you?”

 

“Uh, yeah!? At this point I’d be offended if you didn’t.”

 

"You have a nice ass Liam," Theo said squeezing the cheeks in his palms. "Thank you.... so do you. It's round... and jiggly and..." 

 

Theo chucked and leaned down to kiss him but Liam once again pulled away. "Why won't you kiss me?!" He sounded more annoyed than before, "I mean, your lips are pretty and I'd probably come from just kissing you... save you a lot of effort."

 

Liam's reason was ridiculous considering what they were doing but he couldn't risk falling for Theo. Sex was one thing depending on how you looked at it, but kissing someone- this specific someone would just leave him heartbroken when it was all done and he had to go home. "Well, kissing means feelings.... to me anyway, and I guess that's not what we are aiming for here, right?"

 

Theo would have answered if it wasn't for a thick bead of pre-cum forming on the tip of his cock as he freed himself from the sweats, everything in him tingled again, the need taking over. He grabbed a bottle of body oil, smearing generous amounts on Liam’s ass. Pulling the beta's hips toward him, he slipped his cock between the cheeks and pressed them together. Theo moaned as he moved back and forth watching his dick slide between the fleshy lumps.... “Is this…. okay?"

 

Liam sighed at the skin on skin contact, Theo’s body was so warm against his. Theo leaned down... pushing Liam's shirt up as his nose nudged along the skin, he placed soft ghostly kisses down Liam’s back, “Theo... this feels so good." Liam reached back tangling his hand in Theo's hair.

 

Theo kept thrusting back and forth, dick sliding smoothly up and down between the crack of Liam's ass. he watched Liam gasping against his arm, his hand jerking at his own cock.

 

Reaching around, Theo slid his hand over Liam's, jerking with him, asking to touch. "Oh god.... Theo..." Liam moved his hand away allowing Theo to pump him, "Fuuuuck... holy shit"

 

The chimera moaned, increasing his pace, "Liam, I'm close... you're so... fuck Liam!" Theo bit down into Liam's shoulder with blunt teeth when he came, moaning as he felt Liam’s skin become slick with his cum.

 

Theo groaned with every thrust, his claws digging into Liam's hip. The hand around the beta's cock tightened, and he jerked faster, desperate to smell Liam's release, to hear the sound he made when he came. "Come Liam… fuck, come for me."

 

Hearing Theo say  _ that _ so soft but yet so demanding was enough for Liam, he moaned as his orgasm heated his body form the inside, clawing at the material of the couch, "Theo... oh god!"

 

"That's it Liam.... fuck, so good.” Theo let his fingers slide over Liam's tip as he came, feeling the sticky liquid spill onto his hands, gasping as it did.

 

"Shit..."

 

"What? Is everything okay?"

 

"Yeah perfect," Liam said breathing fast as his body went slack, "but I ruined your couch..."

 

“Fuck the couch.” Theo fell back with a pleased smile on his lips, he looked out of this world beautiful. Liam pulled Theo’s pants back up and leaned down placing an absent minded kiss to the chimera’s hip bone. Their eyes met briefly when Liam looked up.

 

Theo reached out just as Liam pulled away to tuck himself back in, catching Liam by the hand, “Hey, thanks… for this, you could have just left me to jerk like a mad man all day.”

 

“What kind of… friend would I be if I did that?” Liam squeezed his hand back and smiled, well aware that what they were doing was far beyond friendship. He should have looked away from Theo then, because the smile that spread across his face was blinding, major feels inducing, but he  _ couldn’t _ look away. 

 

He wanted to dive down as kiss the dumb smile off his face. Liam licked his lips and readied to do exactly what his entire body was screaming for him to do when his phone buzzed in his pocket, he scrambled to get it out, blowing a piece of stray hair away from his face when he answered.

 

“Hello?... Oh, hi mom…. Yeah, I’m at Theo’s….  yes, the pretty one…. yes, the murdery one…… yeah he’s better now…. I’m fine… I’ll call you if I need to okay, but chill, he’s good…. Okay…. Okay...... I don’t know…. I’m not asking him that Jenna??.... Bye mom.”

 

“You think I’m pretty?” Theo laughed and Liam rolled his eyes ending the call, “No, my mom thinks you’re pretty”

 

Theo spread out on the couch as Liam got up, watching the beta intently, “I think you’re  _ gorgeous _ .” Liam said and turned away, heading to the bedroom before Theo could respond or see the blush on his face.

 

“Hey! You got some spare sweats for me?” Liam shouted from the room, already rummaging through Theo's closet. He felt pretty at home since the pack spent most of their weekends there. What he wasn't familiar with, however, was the array of sex toys he stumbled across in Theo's closet, neatly arranged next to what seemed like an endless supply of lube.

 

“Uh… Theo?”

“Yeah?”

“You hard again?”

“Getting there. Why?”

“Can you come here?”

 

Theo appeared in the doorway pausing as Liam held out a thick pink dildo, turning the plastic at the base, letting the toy vibrate to life, “This is the size you like??” he asked rather astonished, not because of its girth but because it matched Liam's cock almost to the T.

 

“I mean; I don't care either way but that's good."

 

“Hmm, fascinating.”

 

“What are you getting at Dunbar?”

 

Liam looked between the chimera and the dildo, eyes growing dark, and walked to where Theo stood. He backed Theo up against the wall, “I want to see you put this in your mouth and then fuck yourself with it.” Liam said dragging the dildo down Theo’s lips, pleased when the chimera’s tongue poked out licking the rubber.

 

Theo's fingers fiddled with the zip of Liam's jeans, “How about I put something else in my mouth, hmm Liam?” he said against the lips that refused to kiss him, “since you won't give me your lips, maybe I'll just kiss this instead?” he purred taking Liam’s cock into his palm.

 

Liam shivered at the sound of Theo's rasped voice and the golden glimmer of his eyes as the chimera slid down to his knees.

 

“Oh sweet Jesus…. Theo….”  Liam bit out, tossing his head back as Theo swallowed him whole, sucking him to full hardness with slow bops of his head, stretching his lips as Liam grew in his mouth.

 

Theo sucked him off, still tasting the sweet release from earlier on the tip of his cock every time he rolled his tongue over it. Liam was close again thanks to his speedy healing abilities, and he pulled Theo's hair to let him know, trying to stifle his moans.

 

Theo pulled off, halting his sucking, “Don't shut yourself up Li, let me hear what my mouth does to you.” he flipped his tongue over the sensitive slit and Liam hummed a yes and nodded, not sure if Theo could see but judging by the warm wet mouth closing around his dick it was safe to say he understood.

 

He slipped Liam's thick cock easily in and out of his mouth, his fist pumping at the base. Liam looked down, “Fucking shit… your mouth, it's... heaven.”  he spread his legs and gripped Theo's face with both hands, smooth soft skin only slightly stubbled, grazed along his palms. He moved his hands in circles massaging harder and harder until Theo kept still and let him have control, pretty green eyes begging. 

 

“Oh?” Liam drawled moving his hips back and forth painfully slow, “You want me to fuck your mouth?” Theo nodded and made a pleading sound around Liam's cock, from deep in his throat.

 

“Jesus, you don't have to ask me twice,” Liam said and moved his hips in a faster grind into the chimera’s mouth, stroking over his stretched lips with his thumb, “Shit, Theo I can't…” he snapped into the chimera's hot mouth harder, chasing his own orgasm, “I'm gonna cum Theo, fuck!” Liam's bucked forward over and over until Theo choked, eyes wet and burning and then Liam came - thrusting and groaning until all his release ran down the back of Theo's throat.

 

He pulled out to let the chimera breathe, and Theo gasped for breath licking his lips. He slipped a hand around Liam's cock and began cleaning him off, from the base up to his tip with slow flat laps of his tongue. Theo locked eyes with Liam as he licked up every last drop, placing a soft kiss to the tip when he was done.

 

Liam’s lungs worked fast to gain his breath back, his hand still gentle on the side of Theo's face and then he felt it - a piece of his heart aching for  _ more _ … damn it, he  _ knew _ it. He knew he would get too attached. Fuck. But he couldn’t help to feel that way, not when Theo looked at him like this, not just horny and on his knees, but full of admiration and wonder and… happy. Liam could honestly get used to that look.

 

“That was amazing Theo, you're good at that.” he said, pulling the chimera up by his chin, lowering his voice, “But I still wanna see you fuck yourself with that thing.” he tilted his head to the pink dildo.

 

Theo’s eyes fell shut with Liam’s face just inches from his own, he ached to kiss him, the desire burning like fire in his chest, “Okay…” he whispered. He pulled his t-shirt and pants of, walking backward to the bed, cock swinging heavy between his legs. Theo crawled to the middle of the bed and spread his legs, he was about to reach for the lube when Liam’s hand slid in between his cheeks spreading the gel around and teasing with one finger around the hole, “Ah! Fuck yes… thanks.”

 

“Yeah no problem… at all…” Liam said while he massaged Theo’s plump ass cheeks in his hand, squeezing hard and slipping one finger inside.  It made him wonder how often Theo did this, he was nice and loose and open with little effort, yet still tight around Liam's finger. Liam wondered if he moaned and what he thought about while getting off, whether he watched porn and if he did, who he preferred. Was it the punk boys with tattoos and piercings, was it the skinny guys with floppy blonde hair or the buff gym dudes with big hands and even bigger dicks? Liam wondered if there was a name that Theo whispered when he came all over hims-

 

“Liam…”

“Huh?”

“I’m good.”

 

_ Fuck, I know…  _ Liam thought, and dragged his finger out making Theo’s body jerk. Theo picked up the dildo, slicking it with lube all over and pulled a pillow under his one knee putting his ass on perfect display. He leaned forward with one hand against the wall and reached back.

 

Liam pulled his cheeks open for him and watched the chimera run the vibrating tip over the soft flesh below his hole, humming in response, “You like that huh...”  Liam asked in response to the thick scent of arousal that rolled off Theo. “Yeah... feels so good…. You should let me…. Do it for…. You.” Theo gasped and twitched between phrases as he pushed the dildo inside him.

 

Liam watched as it disappeared in his ass, “Fuck! Look at that…” Theo looked amazing like this, vulnerable but still so strong, the muscles in his thighs and ass clenching as he moved his hand. 

 

Liam couldn't tear his eyes away if he tried. He helped by adding more lube and Theo moaned quietly as Liam spread it around his stretched hole. Liam wanted to see him come undone by his own hands, he wanted to see what Theo did to himself…. What he could potentially do to Liam.  

 

The beta pulled his fingers away, leaning into Theo's neck and then he slapped down hard on the chimera’s perfect ass, “Now move, fuck this pretty ass for me.”

 

“Liam!” Theo whimpered in surprise his hand quickening its pace, pushing the dildo in and out of himself faster, head tossed back with pleasure.  _ “That's it baby… perfect”  _ Theo flushed at the name Liam called him, not sure if it was intentional or just lustful babbling.  It sent shocks of pleasure to his dick regardless and his orgasm spun around in his gut, hips rolling onto the toy.

 

He heard the other heartbeat pick up, he could smell the thick tang of desire coming from Liam and then a hand stilled his hips and another took the dildo from him and fucked his ass with it - fast and smooth, like it knew exactly what strokes Theo liked. 

 

Theo wrapped his free hand around his cock and jerked hard, loud moans filled the room and he gasped feeling Liam's mouth on his neck. He turned, taking a chance at Liam's lips only for him to pull away again, this time with a growl.

 

Liam fucked the dildo harder into him, frustrated because,  _ shit, _ he  _ wants _ to kiss him, he wants to taste Theo's mouth, leave traces of his own lips all over Theo's. Liam burned to slam their mouths together until they ran out of breath.

 

“Liam… Liam… I'm gonna…  _ Fuuuuck _ , Liam!” Theo cried out, hoarse and shaky, legs trembling as he came.

 

The beta held him up, hands digging into Theo’s hips, feeling his body tremble all over while his name slipped from Theo's perfect mouth over and over, eyes closed.

 

That was the moment Liam knew he was fucked. He didn’t want any other voice ever calling his name like that. He didn’t want any other body trembling in his arms the way Theo’s was. He wanted Theo. Just him. All of him and only him. So, he grabbed his face and kissed him hard just like he wanted to before so that Theo knew exactly what he meant.

 

Theo reeled back shocked, leaving Liam's lips cold. “Liam, your rule, you don't have to do that, I was just playing.” He spoke breathlessly, and a little broken because he really wanted it, he really wanted Liam's smooth warm lips on his but not at the price of his comfort.

 

Liam slipped the dildo out, running his hand down the slit of Theo’s ass, slowly over his hole, feeling it flutter under the pads of his fingers. His eyes studied the chimera’s face carefully, diligently, every line and every little mole especially the one on his cheek, his thick lashes and the beautiful curve of Theo’s lips.

 

“There are a few exceptions I'll make…” Liam said slipping his hand from Theo's waist and bringing it up to his face. He cupped it around Theo’s cheek and pulled him closer, “These green eyes are one,” he said looking lovingly at Theo. “These perfect lips are another.” And then he kissed him again, softer, caring.

 

“Shit Liam…” Theo whimpered because he didn't know what else to do.

 

“If you want me?” Liam whispered against his stubbly cheek.  

 

“Fuck, I do. So much!” the chimera leaned into the beta's warm touch, bringing his lips closer for another kiss.

 

And oh, did Liam kiss him, he kissed him until it wasn't enough anymore until they were both ready to burst again. Theo's movements grew urgent, hands touching and squeezing, “Let me make love to you please? Please Liam?” he asked his voice thick with lust, almost unrecognizable, while his mouth left wet trails all over Liam's skin.

 

“No.”

 

Theo stopped everything, his hands withdrawing instantly from where they touched Liam, his lips parting with an apology….

 

“I want you to  _ fuck  _ me.”

 

“Oh… damn Liam…” Theo wasted no more time, he flipped Liam down on his back, stripping off any remaining clothes, hands swiftly reaching for the lube and flipping it open, massaging it into Liam's hole before he could blink.  

 

A finger slipped inside, pumping in and out fast, uncomfortable at first but so so good, Liam arched his back off the bed spreading his legs further. Theo added another finger, biting the skin of Liam's neck as the beta hissed, ass clenching around Theo's fingers as they fucked him open- quick and rough just the way Liam liked.

 

“You fine like this or do you need more” he asked hoping the beta could hear through the reckless moans falling from his mouth.  

“hmm?” Liam hummed, his hips bucking into Theo's still hand.

 

Theo laughed leaning up to kiss him, “I asked, if you feel ready or if you want more fingers?”

 

Liam shook his head, “No no, give me that D now baby, please.” he made grabby hands pulling Theo on top of him. 

 

“You're a bean Liam, a precious idiot bean,” he lifted Liam's ass and lined up, slipping his hand away as he pushed in, leaving Liam gasping and clawing at his back, “Oh god, Theo….”

 

“You want it hard Li?”

 

“As hard as you can baby.”

 

And with that Theo snapped his hips into Liam, rapid rolling motions, that made Liam’s body jolt over and over and his voice stutter out moans. Liam pushed against the headboard to steady his bouncing body, he wanted to hold Theo but at the pace the chimera fucked him he feared they might bust through the wall.

 

“Theo…. Close! Theo, please, please!!” he moaned as if the boy wouldn't give him anything he asked for in that moment.

 

“I got you…. I got you” Theo hoarse voice drove Liam closer, his one hand extending to rest next to Liam's on the headboard and the other one wrapped around the betas cock, jerking hard and fast while he fucked relentlessly into him.

 

His skilled fingers slipped over the slick tip of Liam's cock only a few times before the beta cried out twisting and arching his body as it convulsed with his orgasm, the only words on his tongue being a four-lettered name starting with green eyes and ending with everything he had always wanted.

 

Theo followed shortly after, with his face buried in the beta's neck moaning into his skin, filling Liam with the last bit of energy he had left, He collapsed beside him, panting and swallowing hard to regain his breath.

 

“Maybe you should get shot with that Wolfsbane every day? I can arrange it.” Liam said, staring at the ceiling, chasing his breath once they pulled apart.

 

Theo's eyes were glued shut, “Liam, the Wolfsbane wore off before you even called me in here.”

 

Liam turned to him, evil smirk tugging at his lips,

 

“I know.”

 


End file.
